A Night on the Town
(A short story by ZombieKiller123 and Hero Forever. The story concerns Philip and Rune on a date together) Carnival's in Town Rune gazed at the tall ferris wheel which seemed to light up the dark night sky. A roaming carnival crew had come to town, and she was here to check it out and have fun with a special someone. She thought, "Well, I'm here. He told me he would meet me here, but this is one big carnival. He could be anywhere..." Philip slithered up behind her, reformed, leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Hello." Rune yelped in surprise and whirled around. Upon seeing that it was Philip, she relaxed and smiled. "Oh....hi....you're really good at that." Philip smiled and replied, "Well I can dissolve into a puddle and move about stealthly." He then kissed her hand in greeting. Rune laughed a little and blushed. "So....what should we do first?" "Why don't you choose first Rune?" "Hmm..." Rune thought aloud as she looked around. "Why don't we go on the ferris wheel first? We'll get an aerial view of the town at night." Philip wrapped an arm around Rune and replied, "Don't see why not. Let's go." Philip gestured towards the ferris wheel, smiling at her. Looking into his eyes longingly, Rune said, "Yes." The two made their way to the ferris wheel, and got into one of the carts. It moved slowly, but before they eventually got to the top, and were able to look over the town. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rune stated. Philip replied, "Yes...yes it is." Philip look towards the skies and asked, "Why is it that humans are so...small?" "They're not," Rune casually replied. "Humans are very significant. At least I think so...." Philip smiled and thought, "How the hell did I get to that though?' He then decided to turn it around, saying, "While I'm not sure there is a God, or any deity, I have a good feeling they were trying to make something wonderful when He made you." Rune smiled, raising an eyebrow. "That's very sweet, but....somehow, I doubt that." Philip looked surprised. "Do you doubt your beauty and wonder? And if you do...why?" Philip asked, gently grabbing her hand. Rune shook her head. "I just don't think I'm as great as you think I am." Philip smiled, "Try to prove me wrong..." He look her in the eyes and said, "You are a strong independent young woman, who deserves the utmost respect." Philip then pointed to the sky and said, "See that dot? That's your homeworld, you could just be bound to it, like me and Earth. But instead you travel millions of lightyears away, just to help us out. Again, if there is a God...you are exactly what He had in mind. Someone who would sacrifice her time to help another." Rune smiled widely. "I'm flattered. But you're just as precious to this multiverse." Philip shook his head and replied, "No. I'm just, quiet literally, a walking weapon. Designed illegally by scientist to be the perfect weapon of mass destruction. I, me, my sentience, was just a random luck of the draw. You, are a lovely young woman, and I am a lowly weapon. But I thank you for thinking I matter." "Well, they say that God works in mysterious ways. How do you know he didn't intend to create you all along?" Philip thought for a second and said, "Alright toche." The ferris wheel was now at the ground, the man help them off and Philip asked, "What next Rune?" "Let's-" But Rune's sentence was cut off as a loud crash reverberated through the area. Rune and Philip turned and saw a large gang entering the carnival, knives in many of the gang members' hands. Philip palmed himself, saying, "Why? Why is it where ever I go something bad happens...it's Italy all over again!" While saying this, Philip turned his hands into slivery clubs. "Ready Rune?" Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Hero Forever Category:Romance